1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic ignition control system in an internal combustion engine for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to an ignition control apparatus capable of preventing the rotational speed of the engine from dropping during initial movement. This facilitates initial movement of a vehicle that has a manual operated type transmission apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle provided with a manual type transmission apparatus, to begin vehicle movement, an acceleration pedal is steadily depressed to open the throttle valve from the idle position, in order to increase the rotational speed of the engine. At the same time, the clutch pedal is gradually engaged to begin to move the vehicle. If the clutch is too rapidly connected, it will cause a sudden drop in the rotational speed due to the load of the engine, generating a certain amount of shock, and preventing the vehicle from being easily moved from a standing position.